Darkness
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Mes yeux brûlent. Je crois que j’aimerais pleurer. Il y a si longtemps que je ne l’ai pas fait. On me l’interdit. Les monstres ne pleurent pas, qu’ils disent.


**Auteur** : Genevieve Black

**Titre** : Darkness

**Genre** : Euh... Pour une fois, aucune romance. Je sais pas comment classer ce truc alors j'y vais au hasard. Agst. Ouais, ça parait bien.

**Rating** : PG-13 pour mention de vilaines choses condamnables par la loi.

**Résumé **: Je suis trop nulle... euhhh : Mes yeux brûlent. Je crois que j'aimerais pleurer. Il y a si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait. On me l'interdit. Les monstres ne pleurent pas, qu'ils disent. Ouais... Parfait.

**NDLA** : Alors... Celle-là est pour... euhh Karine. Tu lis ? Je t'ai sûrement sauté dessus pour te donner le lien. Je sais pas si tu vas aimer. M'enfin... J'ai hate à l'an prochain! T'as intérêt à venir me voir ! Cette fic, c'est pour te remercier de ton soutient. Ouais, Karinounette, mdr, je vais bien. Je t'embrasse fort. Gen

Bonne lecture !

**Gen**

_Se passe entre la troisième et la quatrième année de Harry._

**Darkness**

La chambre est plongée dans les ténèbres. Je n'aime pas le noir. C'est sombre, c'est l'absence de vie. Un vite total, complet, un gouffre sans fond. La mort. Quand j'étais petit, j'avais peur de m'y perdre. De ne jamais plus pouvoir retrouver mon chemin. Je sais bien que ça parait idiot. J'aurais voulu une veilleuse, comme celle de Dudley. Mais j'étais condamné à fixer sans ciller le fin trait de lumière qui filtrait faiblement sous la porte du placard. Lorsque les lumières de la maison s'éteignaient, j'enfouissais mon visage dans mon oreiller et je me mordais sévèrement les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer, priant pour qu'on vienne me sauver.

Je n'aime pas le jour non plus. Le jour, on peut tout voir. L'hypocrisie, les mensonges, les laideurs de ce monde. Je n'aime pas la clarté parce que, sans cesse, je suis censé y vivre, y survivre. Je vois les adolescents de mon âge jouer, parler et rire et je les hais. Je les déteste parce qu'eux non plus, ils ne voient rien. Pas plus que les adultes. Je ne parle pas. À qui pourrais-je bien m'adresser, de toute façon ? Et on me dit étrange. Je suis simplement conscient, beaucoup plus qu'eux tous. Moi, je vois. Moi, je ressens. Et j'ai mal.

Je suis dans mon lit. Seul, une fois de plus. Les couvertures élimées et rêches sont rabattues sur moi. Comme un filet, elles m'emprisonnent. Je voudrais qu'elles me coupent du monde, m'engloutissent, me faisant disparaître. J'ai froid. Je transpire. Je ne sais plus. Je sens seulement cette douleur oppressante dans ma poitrine qui m'étouffe, m'étrangle. Je déglutis difficilement et mes doigts se crispent sur les draps. J'ai peur.

La maison est silencieuse. Dudley dort chez un ami. J'entends parfois une voiture qui passe dans la rue, en bas. Il est environ minuit, je crois. Je n'ai plus de montre, ni de réveil. Le dernier s'est cassé l'autre jour, lorsque... Mes yeux brûlent. Je crois que j'aimerais pleurer. Il y a si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait. On me l'interdit. Les monstres ne pleurent pas, qu'ils disent. J'étais jeune, la dernière fois que je me suis laissé aller. Dud' et ses amis s'étaient bien amusés. C'était il y a 5 ans, je crois. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Mon innocence également.

Quand on est jeune, on ne comprend pas vraiment les choses. Pas réellement, du moins. On vit simplement, suivant les rouages du temps. On se fout un peu de tout. Je faisais ce qu'on m'ordonnais de faire, ne pensant même pas à me plaindre. Un autre droit que je n'avais pas.

À l'adolescence, c'est pire encore. On veut imposer ses propres lois, redéfinir le monde. Moi, j'ai compris à 11 ans à quel point tout n'est qu'illusions, à quel point l'équilibre est fragile. C'est dur de voir son univers s'effriter encore lus tomber en morceaux. De perdre ses espoirs, ses rêves de jours meilleurs et sa vie. Tout ça à cause d'une lettre. Passer de zéro à héros. Un choc. Une joie, se sentir enfin utile et aimé, peu importe la raison à cela. Et puis redevenir un pauvre minable en quelques heures. Aucun véritable répit. Je suis parti pour ma nouvelle école, brisé après avoir été heurté violemment par la réalité. Au collège, mon idée que les gens ne voyaient jamais rien s'est confirmée. Je les ai détestés encore plus.

J'avais des amis, pour la première fois de ma vie. Mais ils ne me connaissaient pas. Du moins pas véritablement. Ils ne voyaient ni se savaient rien de mes cauchemars nocturnes et éveillés. Je ne voulais rien dire non plus. Après tout, ils étaient encore des enfants. Qui serais-je pour briser leurs coeurs, pour détruire leurs illusions à eux ? Personne. Je ne suis personne. Je voulais simplement qu'ils continuent d'aimer l'image qu'ils avaient de moi. Le garçon fort et courageux qui allait au devant du danger, ne semblant pas craindre la mort. Ça fait trois ans, maintenant.

La maison est silencieuse. Et puis, soudain, un craquement. Lugubre. Je retiens un gémissement qui doit plus tenir du sanglot. J'ai peur. J'aimerais devenir invisible. J'aimerais mourir.

Des pas sur le sol. _Tap. Tap_. Vers ma chambre. Une respiration devant ma porte. Rauque. La mienne est saccadée. Mourir. Je veux mourir. Fuir. M'enfuir loin, là où jamais on ne me retrouvera. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'ils l'apprennent. Ils me haïraient. On me ramènerait ici. Et ce serait pire encore. Je ne le supporterais pas.

Ma porte s'ouvre en un grincement sinistre. Mes yeux se ferment. Mes paupières retiennent mes larmes. Je ne dois pas pleurer. Je l'entends, je le sens se diriger vers moi. Il s'asseoit sur le lit. Me regarde, ne bouge pas.

Mais je sais que comme chaque nuit, il finira par sortir de cette léthargie passagère. Qu'il m'effleurera. Puis qu'il me touchera. Il n'a pas le droit. Et pourtant, il le fait, encore et encore, à chaque vacance. Je le hais. Je hais cet homme qui me tue un peu plus chaque jour.

Un jour, je le tuerai...

**Fin**

Bon, mettons maintenant les choses au clair ( lol ). Je ne compte pas faire de suite. Au départ, c'était un texte original que j'ai par la suite décidé de transformer pour vous. Je l'avais écrit pour le journal de mon école. Mais j'avais oublié que le principal devait lire pour approuver et, donc, comme il traitait d'inceste entre un père et sa fille... Je me suis retrouvée au bureau de la psychologue scolaire, me faisant poser des questions sur ma propre vie familiale... J'vous raconte pas la gène. C'était trop drôle et je me suis expliquée. Heureusement qu'ils ne lisent pas mes Death Fics ou bien je serais depuis longtemps internée! Quoi ? Comment ça, dommage ? Tss...

Un commentaire ? Une menace de mort ? Une publicité pour une sorte de pomme de terre ? Un petit clic sur le Go... Bisouilles !


End file.
